


you came into my life dear

by TripCreates



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Magical Realism, Swan Maiden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 10:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12933195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TripCreates/pseuds/TripCreates
Summary: Yuu flew over the treetops as the sun began to set. He loved feeling the wind on his wings and the rush of it as he soared but more than that, he loved the man he was on his way to see.





	you came into my life dear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [linumlea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/linumlea/gifts).



> This took a little longer to get up than I expected but here's the other fic I wrote for linumlea since I was also assigned "Swan Maiden" for the Fantasy Haikyuu Exchange. 
> 
> For this one, I decided to mix a bit of Japanese folklore to the swan maiden motif which results in Nishinoya being more like a Tengu than the traditional swan maiden. I hope that's okay! I wanted this to fit more in Japan since that's where the story is set.
> 
> The title is taken from the song "Dear" by New Heights. I was struggling to think of what to call this and this song played as I was working on this post and it hit me how well it fits this story. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this!

Yuu flew over the treetops as the sun began to set. He loved feeling the wind on his wings and the rush of it as he soared but more than that, he loved the man he was on his way to see. (Not that he had shared that sentiment yet.) And well, the man Yuu was _hoping_ to see because he wasn’t sure if Asahi had returned yet.

He’d flown out to the little cabin that Asahi’s grandfather owned over the past few days, checking to see if he was back. Yuu knew he’d be there any day now after counting down after Asahi’s last visit. It wasn’t easy only seeing him for a week at a time but it was always the best week Yuu experienced every few months. He was looking forward to making the most of their time together.

As he reached the cabin, Yuu circled around it, seeing that the lights were on inside. Asahi was back! He quickly landed and shifted into his human form. The evening air felt cool on his skin. With his black feather robe draped over his arm, he ran up the steps of the porch and saw a pile of clothes for him in a chair next to the door. Yuu wasted no time pulling them on before opening the door without knocking.

“Asahi!” he called out as he entered. “I’m here!” He closed the door and looked around the empty sitting room to find it empty.

“Just a second,” Asahi’s called from the kitchen.

Yuu smiled as he turned and hung his robe on the hook by the door, next to Asahi’s jacket. The simple act alone showed the sheer amount of trust he had with the other man while with him. There was not even a passing thought of worry at this point that something bad would happen to Yuu here in this form.

As soon as Asahi stepped out of the kitchen, Yuu launched himself at him. He wrapped his arms tightly around the other. It felt incredible to have Asahi in his arms again. He felt himself raise off the floor for a few moments as Asahi held him before setting him back down.

Yuu looked up as Asahi pulled away and raised up on his toes to cup Asahi’s face, eagerly pulling him down for their lips to meet. It was cute how Asahi was still timid when they kissed but it took him less time to warm up to it now. Yuu was glad to see this improvement as he deepened the kiss.

“Looks like someone’s happy to see me,” Asahi remarked when he leaned away, smiling down at him.

Yuu sank back down onto his feet, keeping his arms around Asahi’s waist. “Of course I am. But I can say the same about you,” he added with a cheeky grin.

That pulled a laugh from Asahi. “I can’t deny that.” He pressed his lips against Yuu’s forehead. “Are you hungry? Dinner will be ready soon.”

 

Once dinner was done and the dirty dishes taken care of, Yuu and Asahi made themselves comfortable on the couch together. Asahi wrapped his arm around Yuu as him leaned in against him. Yuu listened intently to everything that was said as Asahi continued telling his story from dinner. It was comforting hearing his deep voice once more as Asahi updated him on everything that went on since his last visit.

It was all so fascinating to Yuu. He wondered what it would be like to leave the forest and travel with Asahi to see where he lived and meet the friends he always mentioned. Until he met the man next to him, Yuu was content with his life in the forest, guarding it from any harm. It was his duty and he enjoyed it. But ever since Asahi came into his life, he selfishly wanted more.

As the conversation lulled into a comfortable silence, Yuu shifted around so that he could rest his head in Asahi’s lap. As he gazed up at him, the memory of their first meeting came to Yuu’s mind and made him chuckle. No one could have guessed they would be sitting together like this in the little cabin after that meeting.

“What’s so funny?” Asahi asked, glancing down at him. He gently ran his fingers through Yuu’s hair.

Yuu leaned into the touch. “It’s just, I was remembering the first day we met and how far we’ve come now,” he replied.

He watched as a blush spread across Asahi’s cheeks. It was cute how easy he could make that happen and he never got tired of doing it.

Asahi shook his head and said, “Of course you still find _that_ funny.”

“Well, yeah, in retrospect it kind of is.”

“You were naked! It was embarrassing!” Asahi said, covering his face with his free hand and groaned. “I thought we agreed not to talk about that again.”

Yuu couldn’t hold back his laughter as he remembered how embarrassed Asahi looked that day and scared of him. It definitely was not what he expected of the tall and imposing man. “Yeah and I wouldn’t have been if you didn’t try stealing my robe while I was bathing.”

“You know that wasn’t my intention and it was a total misunderstanding. Why are you reminding me of that?” He dropped his hand and met Yuu’s gaze. His cheeks were still tinged pink.

As his laughter died down, Yuu fixed him with a serious expression. “Because it makes me happy. No, not just because of how you reacted,” he quickly said as Asahi dropped his gaze. “It’s because if it wasn’t for that day, we wouldn’t be here together right now. It was a special day.”

Asahi slowly looked back at him. “I guess you’re right. I didn’t think you’d be so sentimental.”

“It’s only because I love you and think about it when you’re not here,” he said without thinking. The words just rolled off his tongue like it was the easiest thing in the world to say and honestly, it was true. Being apart for months at a time wasn’t easy, but loving Asahi was.

Asahi’s hand stilled in his hair as the words caught him off guard. Yuu knew the weight of his words, despite how easily he said them, and what it meant for the two of them now that they were out in the open.

As Asahi remained quiet, still just staring down at him. He hadn’t said a word and Yuu began to panic a little. Should he not have said it? Did Asahi not feel the same way?

Yuu pushed himself up so that they were eye level as he continued talking, unable to handle the silence. “I mean it. I know this relationship isn’t easy for us given the situation but I can’t stop these feelings I have for you. However, I do wonder if this is the right thing for you and that maybe you should be with someone else who can be with you more. Someone you don’t have to make special trips to see because I can’t leave – ”

“Yuu,” Asahi cut him off. “Can you let me have a chance to respond, please?”

“Oh, sorry,” he said. He pulled his legs up to his chest, resting his chin on his knees and waited for the other speak.

Asahi took a deep breath and sighed. “I’ve been trying to think of how I wanted to share the news with you but I guess now is the best time.” He reached over and took Yuu’s hand in his. “I’ve decided to move back to this area to be closer to my grandfather so I can help him out since he doesn’t get around so easily on his own anymore. Which means, I’m closer to here so I can visit you more.”

Yuu’s eyes widened. “You’re serious?”

“I wouldn’t joke about this,” Asahi said softly.

Yuu knew that but it was nice to still hear the confirmation.  

Asahi continued. “If the Guardian of Karasuno can’t leave, then I’ll just have to keep coming to him.”

“You’d really do that for me?” Yuu asked, raising his head up.

Asahi smiled as he leaned in. “Yes, because I love you.”

Yuu closed his eyes as Asahi’s lips met his. The future was still uncertain for them but in that moment, he didn’t care. All that mattered was that Asahi loved him in return and they were going to make this work.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> If you liked this and want to reblog on tumblr, use this [post](http://bekasyura.tumblr.com/post/168259899651/you-came-into-my-life-dear).
> 
> You can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/tripcreates) as @tripcreates and [tumblr](http://bekasyura.tumblr.com/) as bekasyura. Feel free to come and talk to me about Haikyuu!!


End file.
